Shady Business
Marines all had one job in common: Protect the people from pirates. A simple task, really. But there were some who simply had other plans, different goals, different ideas... and they just happened to be Marines as well. Some were more corrupt than others. And some simply wanted the Marine status to now have to deal with them. From experience, they themselves should know just how much of a pain they can be to pirates. Citra became a Marine for selfish reasons. She might have climbed the ranks through just causes, but once she has reached her goal of getting her own ship to tail around the world, her activity has practically vanished. Like she has only been aimlessly cruising through the world with no plan in mind. At least, that's how some of the other Marines saw it. Because her goal was it to get her hands on a very specific fruit. And she wanted to get it no matter what kind of filthy acts she must do first. Even if that means getting involved with the Underworld Luckily for her, it seems like someone within her own ranks was someone who got involved in those sort of actions. She's only heard rumors about it though from lower ranking Marines who were talking behind the back of their higher ranking members. Thus, the one that has caught her attention was Raphael O. Raphael. She hasn't heard too much about him yet... but she did hear about the rumors of him involving Underworld business. On one of her days while sailing around, she went straight to Sunshine Shallows. An island where he supposedly works at. Apperently it was heavily protected by the World Government. Thankfully, being a Marine Commodore, she got on without a problem. Even though some of the Marines looked at her funny. Not like she'd mind it though. She's one step closer to getting some information from someone involved with the Underworld itsself, who's also a Marine! A jackpot, if you asked her. While she came across many different faces, there was one face who just stuck out from the rest. Also, he had a more impressive looking uniform. Also, he had a different smell than the rest, but she probably shouldn't mention that. "Are you... Raphael? By any chance?" Citra asked him. Her short size and high voice made it easy for people to mistake her for a child. Even though she was a competent fighter who's incredibly reckless and violent in battle. Sunshine Shallows was the name of a cluster of summer islands near the Red Line, Paradise Side. Well under the protective thumb of the Marines and now firmly in the hands of the resident Commodore, it was a comfortable and safe place for Marines to relax and spend some shore leave. Raphael O. Raphael sat at a table on the deck of one of the Marine ships ready to deploy at any time, the bright morning sun blazing warm and bright. Surrounded by secretaries and assistants, his eyes were closed with impatience as he tried to enjoy his meal; a poached turtle egg over softened veal-steak with caviar and hollandaise. Orange juice and champagne was served chilled. Nearby, what looked like a massive ball-and-chain with teeth and spikes was... sleeping in the shade? Snoring really, with a puddle of drool growing underneath it. Even the weapon had an attendant that was fanning it slowly, a bag of doggy treats tied to her bag. Despite the luxurious meal and the beautiful weather, Raphael's patience was grinding away slowly. With so much paperwork and duty ahead, he had little time to gather his thoughts. Another moment and the Commodore would have lost his patience, but Citra's words, unique to his ears after so much BABBLING, called him back from the brink. Wiping his mouth, he stood swiftly, holding up a hand. "Away with you, this is my morning meeting. Begone and take this away, my appetite has soured with your babbling." As the deck was cleared, the Commodore eyed Citra up once, tilting his head a little, before bowing slightly. "Yes. I am COMMODORE Raphael O. Raphael. I do not think we've met, with whom do I share the pleasure?" Looks like she has already found her man. Unsure if she was just lucky today, or if she was really good at finding certain people. Maybe this luck will also help her with finding certain fruits. But anyways, with him confirming who he was, and seeming polite enough, it looks like that Citra had finally found someone whom she could talk to about... more taboo stuff that others shouldn't hear about. Citra slowly approached him as he introduced himself. Her face was more relaxed than it usually was. "My name is Citra. I happen to be a Commodore as well. Indeed, we have not met before. But, i have heard of you. Rumors from fellow marines, you see. And, i couldn't help but ask you..." Citra got closer. She stopped talking with such an ominous end. Like she was just about to ask something controversial. But as she got closer, she approached his right ear and whispered: "... if you could possibly help me with your Underworld business, if the rumors are true. There is something i am looking for, you see." She wasn't even certain if the whole Underworld business was too. But she prefered to get straight to the point before building up too much tension. As she approached, the Commodore tilted his head to the side slightly, his eyes moving to look at the pistol on the table. "I am certain that I have no idea what you mean. I am a highly decorated and loyal officer of the Marines with over five years of service to my Branch. To even suggest that I am in some kind of shady SORU." He vanished from his place on deck, skittering backwards and hopefully out of her reach. He was moving backwards towards the ball-and-chain creature tied to the wall. He had grabbed the pistol on the table as well, holding it ready in case she pursued. "I'm not sure who spilled the beans, but I assume you are demanding something of me in return for your silence." "Well, if you need to silence me and act so scared all of the sudden, then you are just kind of just spilling the beans yourself, no? I wasn't even sure if the rumor was true at all. But all i demand of you is to not act like a coward now, or else you're just making yourself even more suspicious. And if you tell me what i want to know, i won't have to break your face. Sounds fair, right?" Citra punched her gauntlets against each other. Creating a loud metallic clang with sparks flying off the gauntlets. "I really hate people who can run but can't talk... i am giving you two options. Either you calm down and give me some info, or i'll break you, and your weird little pet's face and THEN you'll give me some info. You think i care about telling others about your business? You're far more useful to me with your head attached to your shoulder than not. So come on, i gave you two choices. You gonna chose the right one or not?!" He was still dealing with a Mink here. Hopefully he wasn't underestimating her just because she was so short. She walked closer, her pupils having shrunk, showing her sharp teeth in a clear sign of aggression to tell him that she is in fact not bluffing. O. Raphael calmed down as she spoke, and as he got closer to Patrick. Gathering himself a little, he removed his hat and ran a hand through his hair. "My apologies, Commodore. I've recently..." He cleared his throat. "Nevermind. If you aren't coming at me aggressively, then I apologize for my abrupt response." He bowed his head a little. "Those in the Underworld have their own names, but since you haven't shared mine, I won't share it in return." He picked up the heavy chain from the wall, sighing in relief. "Alright, now that we are on more... even footing, what or who are you looking for? You must have some driving need for finding whatever you're looking for, but not enough clout to look for someone higher or more established. That leads me to believe that your own delving into the Underworld is shallow at best." He smiled, but it was insincere. "However, I'll give you the information if I get something in return. And now that I'm back on balance from my breakfast being interrupted, I think we can agree to speak to each other as equals." He put a hand on the animalized-weapon. "Let's talk, this time without a breakdown in communication." Citra will gladly accept this, even though she was mentally getting ready to beat some face in. Her blood pressure was already rising, but then calmed down just as quickly. What a rush of emotions in such few seconds. "You are correct. I personally haven't done anything with the Underworld yet... but when i heard about their business, i got curious. I just didn't know who to approach. But you comming into the picture makes this a whole lot easier. And i am willing to give you something in return. Depending on if you can give me information, or results. I'll ask you right away... has a Devil Fruit by the name of "Runa Runa no Mi" ever been mentioned before? Information about it alone is something i'd gladly repay. As long as what you're asking for is reasonable enough." She explained. Her interest was in the Runa Runa no Mi, and the Runa Runa no Mi alone. No one has ever found it ever since the pirate who last had it got killed. It got back into circulation for sure. Such is the way of the Devil Fruits. But where, she didn't know. That's why she needs information. "Certainly you must have a market for Devil Fruits of some sort, right? If that were the case, then you must know a thing or two about certain Devil Fruits. This Runa Runa no Mi is the only thing i want. What do you know about it?" Citra asked, while not trying to pay too much attention to that... animal?! This guy wasn't even trying to hide that he was doing some weird stuff, now was he? Listening intently, the Commodore rubbed his chin, nodding quietly. His eyes closed, his wracked his brain for information. As she spoke, O. Raphael moved to the table, setting the gun on the top as he started rifling through papers. "Personally, I have no interest in non-Zoan fruits. But I try to keep track of those free-market items that could net someone a tidy sum." Looking over the list he compiled, he frowned. "Unfortunate. No word on the location of this fruit you're looking for, but I can assure you that it isn't being held by the Marines. No record of anything like that in the database." Citra scoffed. So even after asking someone with Underworld connections, she still couldn't find anything. But, she shouldn't let the chance slip to still work with someone like that. Even though he doesn't have any information NOW doesn't mean he'll ever have it. So, thinking about it, it would probably be a good idea to cooperate anyways. "It's a shame. But, i am not gonna give up. Tell you what... how about we strike a little deal? If you go do some research for me and keep me up to date in case you ever find anything, i will in exchange give you anything you might need. Need someone beat up? Cash? Whatever. I don't care. I would even go look for one of those Zoan type fruits if you really want them. I'm a Marine. I could go to some island, find a guy trying to sell off a Devil Fruit that i recognize, beat him up and take the fruit. I am not interested in any of them, unless they are the Runa Runa no Mi. Come on, you like your business, don't you? And this is your rare chance to get a deal with a Marine who'd do some dirty work as well." Listening quietly, the greedy man rubbed his chin. "True that like-minded individuals are... rare. And you are one of those... fighty Marines that likes hitting people." He sighed and nodded. "Fine. I'll keep you informed. One more thing I think you may find interesting." He leaned forward. "For this information, I'll require a favor from you in return. A favor in the future that I can call in. Suppose we call it a chit. I promise you this information will be worthwhile to you, Citra, but I'll need at least your word that you can loan your strength to me on call. Give me that..." He pulled a black lacquered card from his breast pocket. "And I'll give you the information you need." He watched her intently, his narrow, sharp eyes fully alert and ready to react at a moment's notice. The man he was speaking about would certainly know more than O. Raphael knew. He hoped she took the information. Building his dream could use her strength. Sensing his tension, Patrick the Ball-and-Chain focused its attention on the woman as well. "Oh please, i'd do you any favor as long as you get to the point already. If my strenght is what you need, then you're getting it. Need a giant to get beat up? Hell, i'd do it. I'd crawl down that guy's throat and myself out of his gut if i have to. I take any information about the Runa Runa no Mi serious. I just hope that you aren't asking for anything too crazy. After all, all i am asking from you is some information and to keep me informed. I'll get my hands dirty for anything. I got dark fur, dirt is barely noticable on it anyways." Citra raised her fist and ran her electro through it. Sparks flying off her fist to show off her resolve and just how serious she was about this. No joking around. And she was a fighter for sure. She's a mink after all. O. Raphael nodded and pushed the card forward to her. "Fair enough then, I'll take your word, as a Marine to another. His name is Figaro, a barber living in the New World, in the Umi Kingdom as a matter of fact. A smiley fellow. He knows all about illegal auctions and rarities. If I was looking for a rare and frankly useless Devil Fruit, he'd be someone I'd give a ring to in order to arrange a meeting or to find your next stepping stone. Don't let your guard down around him. He lives outside of the Government for a reason." He leaned back again, pushing a button on his desk. "Anticia, send in one of my special Den-Den Mushis." A speaker voice sighed. "My name is Anastasia, Commodore. But yes, of course." He lifted his finger from the button, looking at Citra. "I don't really care what her name is. This Den-Den Mushi will be for your use only. If I find information or I need to call in my favor, it will ring. It doesn't ring to me, it's only a receiver, that's not how this 'friendship' works. I'll send out some feelers and see what pops up." He smiled as a Merfolk entered, roughly handing him a case before leaving. He sighed. "I know. Progressive to hire... one of those people, but that's Human Resources for you. Here." Inside was the Den-Den Mushi. Watching her expectantly, he had his hands on his desk. "Is there anything else?" Citra just learned about someone new to her... Figaro, huh? She's never been to New World. New World never interested her since the pirate who previously had the fruit she is now looking for was never in New World himself. After his death, she highly doubts that the fruit would come back in New World. Paradise is the place she has to stay in and look around to find what she's searching for. Citra took the Den-Den Mushi without hesitation. If this is what she'll need to stay in contact with him, then so be it. Even though she never liked the design of those things. "Great. In that case, consider it a deal. The only thing that needs to be done now is that our little business gets the right fruit out of it. This is one step closer to finding the fruit i am looking for. And when i eventually have it, i'll make sure to repay you. After all, me, with that fruit? Hah... just thinking about what i could do with it makes me all giddy. I will not leave Paradise though. If there is one thing i am certain of, then it's the fact that the Runa Runa no Mi has to be located in Paradise. You see, the previous owner of the fruit had found it in Paradise, and he also died in Paradise. Logically, it'd have to be here somewhere then. I will continue my search, and in exchange for information, i will do some dirty work for you. Which reminds me..." Citra put her hands down onto the table and stared at Raphael. "What do you think of porcupines? Imagine a hedgehog, but much worse. They got quills that dig into your skin, and if you don't pull them out correctly, can completely destroy your skin and flesh. Not just that, but they can even shoot their quills if they want to. It's not unusual for them to fight off an animal much larger than themselves by aiming those quills into their eyes. And they really hurt. Even the strongest of animals will succumb to the pain. Now, why am i talking about this? Well, there is a Zoan fruit like that, and i happen to know where to find it. But the guy probably won't give it to me for free. I didn't care about it before because, i didn't think i'd ever need it. If i get you this fruit, i am pretty sure our deal would be settled, right? Trust me, i know how to get stuff for free. All you need is the right words... and the right threats. Or, just punch 'em! Usually works." O. Raphael listened intently to the woman. "I see. It must have something to do with the Mink tribe then. I'm not familiar with your race, failed Zoan fruits that you are, but if the moonlight has some kind of application to you, then it certainly would make it a worthwhile endeavor for you. I'm sure if you sent a message, however, that the smiling man Figaro would be happy to come speak with you. He's neither pirate nor revolutionary, and can freely move about the world under his own power." Hearing about the Porcupine Fruit, his eyes widened a little. "Interesting... a true Zoan would make a much better weapon than my..." His eyes flickered towards the woman, and he caught his breathe in his throat. "Much better weapon than my weapons that I bought. Interesting. Give me some time to ruminate on the idea. For now, I'll keep this favor in my back pocket for a rainy day." He gestured to the hatch that would lead her away. "If that is our business, Commodore, then I welcome you to find the door. Anflavia will show you to the exit and you can be on your way." Category:Role-Plays